La espada en la piedra
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Squalo saca la espada de la piedra, pero no se convierte precisamente en rey. YAOI xanxusxsqualo,  belxfran.
1. Sacando la espada

_Holaaa a todos mis fan y lectores XD. Este fic se me ocurrió un día que estábamos almorzando en familia mientras mirábamos tele y hacíamos zapping, en un momento pasamos por el canal de Disney y estaba dando esta película ( en su versión original claro ) y después de verlo 10 minutos recién se me prendió la ampolleta y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa macabra casi igual a la de Bel XD (de oreja a oreja, y no pude ni disimularla, me miraron raro y les dije que era porque me encantaba la película y me respondieron que yo era muy infantil jajaja pero no sabían las perversiones que se me ocurrían XD). Aclararé algunas cosas…_

_-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD_

_-Es un fic YAOI, si no gusta del género mejor no lo lea (-.-)._

_DISFRUTEN-KORA! (*.*)_

* * *

><p><span>çLa espada en la piedra<span>

Había una vez, hace mucho mucho tiempo un joven de largos cabellos plateados. Era un bribón y ladronzuelo, muy hábil para escapar de la justicia y con un vocabulario muy refinado y extenso…

-VOOOOOIIII! Déjenme en paz malditos bastardos!- decía al tiempo que corría siendo perseguido por unos guardias.

-No te escaparás de esta ladrón!- decían los guardias sacando sus espadas, estaban acorralando al joven contra una pared en una plazuela del pueblo.

-Soy inocente!- les gritaba retrocediendo despacio.

-Sí como no, ya nos cansamos de tus delitos, no te encarcelaremos, te liquidaremos aquí mismo!- muy seguros de que iban a llevar a cabo sus planes, los guardias se le acercaban de a poco, acechando al joven.

Squalo no hallaba como salvarse de esta, miraba a todos lados en busca de una solución rápida que salvase su vida, no conocía mucho el pueblo, había llegado allí hace tan solo cuatro días y ya tenía serios problemas con la justicia, hacía donde había corrido era terreno desconocido para él, y otra desventaja que tenía era que aunque había muchos testigos ahí – mucha gente pasando – estos tipos no se iban a detener por nada. Miraba y miraba a su alrededor algo que usar para defenderse y pudo divisar no muy lejos una espada que estaba enterrada en una roca bastante grande.

-Es mi única esperanza – pensó, y ágilmente pasó evitando las estocadas que le tiraban, llegando en pocos segundos a su objetivo, con los guardias atrás gritándole, pero él no iba a ceder en su intento, era ahora o nunca, tomó el mango de la reluciente espada y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas desprendiéndola de la piedra y alzándola en lo alto por la fuerza ocupada para sacarla. La espada se iluminó y dio un brillo sin igual cosa que hizo que todos los presentes miraran atónitos el gran espectáculo que ofrecía, Squalo no le dio gran importancia ya que estaba más preocupado por salirse de la mala situación en la que se encontraba, así que poniendo la hoja de la espada en dirección a sus enemigos se dio vuelta para atacar cuando…

-uh? – los guardias estaban arrodillados, con cara de WTF, muy confundidos, se miraban unos a otros, y el resto de la gente se inclinaba un poco en señal de respeto y devoción. – pero que sucede?- Squalo con una ceja alzada no hallaba donde meterse, era un poco incómodo, además de no entender que pasaba.

-El mandato debe cumplirse, aunque…esto no debería ser así…-dijo el mayor de los guardias.

-Que mandato? De qué hablan?-Aún más confundido Squalo los miraba con atención esperando la respuesta.

-Esa no era una espada común y corriente, debemos llevarte al castillo- dijo otro de ellos.

-Inténtenlo!- decía al tiempo que los amenazaba con la espada.

-Tranquilo joven no es nada malo… cuál es su nombre?

-Me dicen Squalo…

-ESCUCHEN TODOS!- el mayor del grupo gritaba a la multitud que se había formado ahí- HOY ES UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL, PORFÍN SE HA DESCUBIERTO QUIEN OCUPARA EL TRONO JUNTO AL REY XANXUS…

-pero que mierda está diciendo?- le preguntaba Squalo de forma disimulada a otro de los guardias.

-SIIIIIII – era una de las tantas cosas que se escuchaba decir a la multitud feliz que gozaba con la noticia.

-Lo lamento – le respondió el guardia a quien le había hablado Squalo, amarrándolo por sorpresa con ayuda de otras personas – sabíamos que podría resistirse su majestad así que mejor lo llevaremos así al castillo-

Lo amarraron completamente y le pusieron un paño en la boca para evitar quedar sordos por el resto de la eternidad, así se lo llevaron, en calidad de bulto al castillo, en el camino mucha gente se asomaba a ver a la persona que ocuparía un importante puesto en la realeza.

Una pequeña niña se paró cerca de donde pasaban los guardias con Squalo y dijo…

-Qué largo y lindo cabello tiene nuestra futura reina cierto mamá?

-REINA?- pensó Squalo con cara de WTF moviéndose como un gusano desesperado intentando en vano soltarse de esos amarres que lo tenían prisionero sin posibilidad de escaparse. Y así estuvo todo el camino al castillo.

Cuando llegaron un guardia real los detiene en la puerta…

-Que desean…-pregunta

-Traemos a la persona que el rey ha estado esperando, es quien sacó la espada de la piedra- dijo mostrando la bella espada que tenía mango de plata con detalles muy hermosos, era un diseño medieval muy delicado y bien trabajado con pequeños dibujos en oro.

Muy sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos el guardia del castillo los guió adentro sin decir palabra alguna, y se dirigieron al gran salón donde estaba el rey en ese momento sentado en su trono…

-Qué significa esto, porque traen a esa escoria a mi castillo- dijo Xanxus refiriéndose a Squalo.

-O rey Xanxus, hemos venido a traerle a quien ha estado esperando por todo este tiempo- dijo mientras se arrodillaba ofreciéndole con ambas manos la espada que Squalo había sacado.

- (ò.ó) pero que mierda significa esto!- decía muy molesto y en su tono de voz se distinguía claramente que estaba a punto de entrar en estado de ira.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Y bien?, acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandiosidad XD también acepto todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques XD todo sirve XD jajaja.<p>

En el próximo capítulo se vienen escenas fuertes (*.*) mi especialidad XD al principio quería hacerlo una sola historia sin capítulos, pero después pensé que quizás sería muy corto como fue en el caso de "El príncipe y el sirviente misterioso" o "El poder de las tortas" o "SqualoRapunzel" XD, pero no se preocupen subiré el próximo capítulo el Martes 5 de Julio sin falta, ATENCIÓN SE NOS VIENE UN CONCURSO XD: quien pueda adivinar el papel que desempeñará Fran en esta historia le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo. También quiero aclarar que esto no será tan solo un XanxusxSqualo, también pondré un poco de BelxFran para quienes les gusta esta pareja. Cuídense y recuerden "Yaoi no solo es un gusto, es una PASIÓN" XD jajaja. Chaitoo


	2. Rendirse?

**Holaa a todos, lo prometido es deuda, y ya cumplí con actualizar hoy, este capitulo va dedicado a Marievolo Kruriat que adivino el papel de Fran primero .Me temo que jamás de los jamases prometeré una fecha para actualizar, me estrese mucho preocupada de tener la historia lista para ponerla hoy, es más divertido cuando fluye sola, no cuando fuerzo la imaginación, creo que ustedes pueden entenderme muy bien, en fin, las aclaraciones están en el primer capítulo, así que…DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-Qué significa esto, porque traen a esa escoria a mi castillo- dijo Xanxus refiriéndose a Squalo.

-O rey Xanxus, hemos venido a traerle a quien ha estado esperando por todo este tiempo- dijo mientras se arrodillaba ofreciéndole con ambas manos la espada que Squalo había sacado.

- (ò.ó) pero que mierda significa esto!- decía muy molesto y en su tono de voz se distinguía claramente que estaba a punto de entrar en estado de ira.

* * *

><p>Todos los guardias presentes comenzaron a sudar mucho, encontrarse con el rey Xanxus enojado no era buena idea si querían mantenerse con vida, y haber provocado su enojo era peor aún.<p>

Con los ojos como platos comenzaron a tartamudear…

.nosotros no …

Xanxus les dio una mirada fulminante cosa que los puso más nerviosos, ya estaban que se ponían a llorar y suplicar por su vida cuando…

-Desaten a esa escoria y lárguense de aquí – dijo con tono más calmado mirando en otra dirección.

Ellos sin dudarlo obedecieron el mandato, desatándolo al instante y corriendo enseguida lo más rápido que podían a la salida. Ya estando solos en el salón Squalo habla….

-(¬.¬) y…? me dirás que hago en este lugar?

-…fuera de mi vista basura…

-VOOOOOIIIII! ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, ME EXPLICARAS QUE MIERDA HAGO EN ESTE LUGAR O NO!

-Deja de molestar o te vuelo la cabeza ahora mismo- dijo al tiempo que sacaba su pistola y apuntaba a Squalo con el dedo en el gatillo.

-NO TE ATREVERÍAS!- le gritaba Squalo mientras que lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-pruébame…- decía al tiempo que le quitaba el seguro a su arma. Ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, nadie en todo el reino se atrevía a contradecirle, nadie que pudiera vivir para contarlo, y ahora este desconocido llegaba y además de gritarle e insultarle lo retaba.

-Boss! Oí las buenas noticias que traen los guardias!-Lussuria, el consejero real, aparece en el momento preciso- ooo es ella?-dijo poniéndose muy feliz y acercándose rápidamente a Squalo, le abraza con mucha fuerza y cariño- Seremos buenas amigas!.

-VOOOIII! Suéltame estúpido, soy hombre!- le decía alejándolo con los brazos lo más que podía. Cuando por fin Luss le soltó, el peli-plata se retiró del lugar muy decidido a irse de ese castillo de locos donde había llegado a parar.

-Es un hombre?-Luss lo miraba alejarse con una cara algo dudosa- Boss?

-Que quieres (¬¬)…

-Esta consiente que por lo que sucedió debe casarse con…aquel joven?

-…(¬.¬)…

-él lo sabe?

-Porque no le preguntas y dejas de fastidiarme…- decía mientras se masajeaba la sien.

En otro sector del castillo un peli-plata trata de escabullirse…

-No puedo creer que no me hayan dejado salir por el frente del castillo!- Squalo bastante molesto buscaba otra forma de salir ya que los guardias no le habían permitido salir del castillo y ahora lo vigilaban de cerca.

-Escalaré ese muro-decía mirando uno que no era tan alto, comparado con los otros claro, se acercó sigilosamente y comenzó a trepar. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de llegar a la cima…

-Squalo-sama! Baje de ahí! – le gritaba un guardia.

-Déjenme en paz soquetes, no pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo!

- (¬¬) Sédenlo…- De inmediato le tiraron dardos con sedante y calló como un pollito al suelo, completamente dormido.

-Llévenlo al cuarto que le preparó Lussuria-sama!

-SÍ!- obedecieron los otros guardias, lo tomaron de brazos y piernas y lo llevaron colgando hasta aquel cuarto que estaba en un segundo piso.

HORAS MAS TARDE…

-Mmmm…-Squalo abrazando una almohada y corriéndole la baba cual río, comenzaba a despertar justo cuando el ocaso comenzaba a teñir el cielo de rojo-me duele la cabeza…-decía mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

-Le dolerá solo un rato, después se le pasará

-uh? Quien eres tú?- dijo mientras se limpiaba la baba con la manga.

Squalo miraba con desconfianza al joven que estaba parado junto a la ventana de la habitación, era un muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello del mismo color y rostro sin expresión alguna.

-Mi nombre es Fran, soy el hechicero del rey Xanxus.

-Yo soy Squalo, y no soy nada de ese Xanxus (¬¬)

-Se equivoca Squalo-sempai, mi deber es explicarle la situación…

Squalo solo le miraba con atención, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría, ya que nadie había sido capaz de decirle.

-Todo comenzó cuando…

FLASH BACK…

En el castillo un ambiente sombrío y triste envolvía el lugar, todos vestían de negro y nadie sonreía.

-Príncipe Xanxus, lamentamos mucho la muerte del Rey Nono- los sirvientes le daban las condolencias al próximo rey. Xanxus muy serio solo los miró de reojo, luego se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde estaban hablando el consejero real y el hechicero.

-Xanxus-kun, como te encuentras?- Lussuria le hablaba preocupado.

Xanxus les dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción – mejor que nunca, por fin me nombrarán rey.

-amm…Xanxus-sempai con respecto a eso…hay algunas cosas que debería saber- Fran estaba sentado con una expresión monótona en su rostro.

- (¬¬) – El príncipe solo puso cara de molestia, presentía que no iba a ser tan fácil como se lo imaginó.

-Boss, El rey Nono dejó un testamento donde decía que usted era el heredero de todo el reino.-Xanxus con esto se sintió más tranquilo, pero aún faltaba algo…- pero para poder tomar posesión del trono antes debe casarse y tener un heredero.

El futuro rey solo abrió un poco más los ojos, por fuera mostraba tranquilidad, pero por dentro estallaba de rabia, su padre incluso después de muerto quería fastidiarlo.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario para que me coronen mañana- sentencio con voz muy firme.

-pero…-Lussuria trataba de pensar en algo para hacerle entender que era imposible tener un hijo de un día para otro.

-Xanxus-sempai, para coronarlo mañana, debe casarse hoy – le comentó Fran.

-Sean creativos, no me quiero casar, vean una forma en la que no tenga que hacerlo- Y salió del lugar en busca de algún trago para pasar el mal rato.

-Que haremos Fran-kun?- Luss ladeaba su rostro mirando al más joven.

-En el testamento dice que "debe tener un heredero" no especifica que tiene que ser su hijo, podemos encontrar a alguien que le agrade al rey para que lo adopte, eso sería un problema menos.

-Ahora con respecto a lo de "Debe casarse" eso si es bastante especifico, no hay forma librarlo del matrimonio.

Se quedaron por un momento pensando que podían hacer con ese problemón que el rey les mando a que solucionaran.

-Puedo…-Fran pensativo trataba de idear algo que hacer – puedo hacer algún tipo de ilusión, simular que se casa.

-No Fran-kun, eso no funcionaría, ya que la reina será muy conocida, y si descubren que es irreal se pueden revelar contra el Rey.

-Entonces podemos darle más tiempo al Rey Xanxus…

-Más tiempo?

FIN FLASH BACK

-Así es como ideamos lo de la "espada en la piedra", la idea era que quien lograra sacar la espada, que fue puesta ahí por el mismo rey, sería la nueva esposa del Rey Xanxus. Es la misma espada que saco usted.

A Squalo se le calló la mandíbula hasta el suelo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y se veía como si su espíritu se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

-Ahora no sé cómo solucionaremos esto…- decía poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-VOOOOIII! NO ME CASARÉ CON ESE IMBECIL!- Squalo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero estaba muy ruborizado.

-Ya estamos pensando en algo, tiene que haber otra solución, pero en el caso que no haya otra…simplemente debe aceptar su destino- decía mientras avanzaba a la puerta para retirarse del lugar.

-QU…!- pero no alcanzo a reclamarle porque Fran se fue sin darle tiempo a hablar. Squalo se quedó sentado en la cama, pensativo, mirando las sabanas, por su mente pasaban mil cosas, primero se arrepentía de haber sacado la espada, después no se arrepentía porque si no la hubiera sacado lo hubieran matado, así estuvo, como estando en trance.

EN EL PASILLO…

-Ushishishi que hace una ranita como tú en un lugar como este?- Después que Fran salió de la habitación de Squalo caminó por los pasillos en dirección al estudio que estaba cerca, en el camino se encuentra con Bel.

- Lo mismo que usted príncipe falso, nada (¬¬)…- A Bel le molestó esto y acorraló contra la pared a Fran.

-No me digas "príncipe falso" o tendré que castigarte Froggy- le decía en su oído con los brazos a los lados de Fran sin darle oportunidad de salirse.

- ¬¬ entonces le diré "príncipe pervertido" si no me deja ir – Bel le sonrió, y después de un par de segundos quitó sus brazos, pero seguía a la misma distancia.

-Ranita, ven a mi habitación después de la cena, hay algo que debo decirte- después de estas palabras el rubio se apartó y se fue. Fran por su lado sentía que su corazón se aceleró y comenzaba a sentir un poco más caliente sus mejillas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>Y bien?... acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza XD todo tipo de pago: dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve XD jajaja. (-.-') si sé que prometí escenas fuertes, pero hay que darles un poco de tiempo, no sean impacientes, si quieren escenas fuertes luego (como yo cuando leo fic XD admito que suelo ser impaciente) lean otro de mis fic's ( sin dejar de seguir este claro ) como: El príncipe y el sirviente misterioso, SqualoRapunzel, el poder de las tortas. Gracias por leer, cuídense, chaitooo.<p> 


	3. El plan

_**Holaa, otra vez XD…si sé lo que dirán ¬¬ "Y esta? Apareció! ¬¬ porfin!" XD jajaja si lo lamento, lo siento muchooo! (u.u') han pasado muchas cosas en el ámbito familiar y esas cosas, como compensación este cap será más largo.**_

_**Aquí con la tercera parte de esta historia, ahora si va a haber escenas algo fuertes (*.*), es que estoy guardando lo mejor para después. **_

_**No hay mucho que decir, así que voy a rellenar contándoles que tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que competía contra Mukuro, Hibari y al final se unía Tsuna por ir al baño XD jajaja todos corriendo para llegar primero, lo más chistoso –según yo- es que era una competencia de lo más seria XD jajaja. También diré que no sé cuantos capítulos tenga, quizás uno más y termine, no lo sé aún. Solo queda decir…**_

_**DISFRUTEN-KORA! :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…<strong>_

-_No me digas "príncipe falso" o tendré que castigarte Froggy_- le decía en su oído con los brazos a los lados de Fran sin darle oportunidad de salirse.

- _¬¬ entonces le diré "príncipe pervertido" si no me deja ir_ – Bel le sonrió, y después de un par de segundos quitó sus brazos, pero seguía a la misma distancia.

-_Ranita, ven a mi habitación después de la cena, hay algo que debo decirte_- después de estas palabras el rubio se apartó y se fue. Fran por su lado sentía que su corazón se aceleró y comenzaba a sentir un poco más caliente sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Ya había caído la noche sobre el poderoso, grande y basto reino de "Varia".<p>

-_La cena está servida…_ – El chef les hacia una reverencia a los presentes mientras se retiraba.

En la cabecera de mesa se encontraba el rey Xanxus, a su izquierda estaba Lussuria y Fran, a la derecha estaba Belphegor el príncipe.

-_Me pregunto porque Squalo-kun no ha bajado a cenar con nosotros…-_Dijo Lussuria con un dejo de preocupación en la voz mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla. Xanxus solo puso cara de molestia por el mencionado.

_-Debe de estar eligiendo el vestido apropiado Ushishishi…_

-_Bel-sempai él no es caído como usted…-_Fran respondió mientras tomaba la copa de vino y la acercaba a sus labios.

-_Ranita estúpida…-le miró con fastidio, y luego de una pausa prosiguió con voz algo sugerente.- quieres que te lo ponga?_

_-Pfffffffffff…-_De la boca de Fran salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante el vino que había bebido mojando un poco la mesa, todos se le quedaron mirando de una forma extraña, definitivamente el encuentro que tuvieron en el pasillo lo dejó algo perturbado, luego de toser un poco prosiguió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

- _Como dice sempai?-_ tratando de mantener un poco lo que le quedaba de la compostura perdida se limpia con el mantel que tenía sobre las piernas.

-_Que si quieres que ponga en tu plato este trozo de carne_.-En ese momento Fran recién se da cuenta que Bel era quien en esta ocasión cortaba el gran trozo de carne asada que había en el centro de la gran mesa.-_Si no lo quieres se lo daré a Mink…_- El rubio le dejó en el piso la carne y enseguida el visón comenzó a devorarlo.

-_Bel-kun! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no traigas tu rata a la mesa! _– Lussuria regañaba como siempre al príncipe.

-_No es una rata, es un visón_.- sentenciaba de forma molesta por la ignorancia del ¿hombre? de gafas.

Mientras continuaba la discusión de siempre en la mesa, por la puerta de comedor entra un poco tímido pero con semblante serio Squalo.

-_Squaloooo-kuuun! Qué bueno que haya bajado!_

Xanxus solo se limitó a ignorar su presencia, mientras que bel le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, probablemente planeando como fastidiarle.

-_Squalo-sempai tome asiento…-_ Fran extrañamente amable lo acomodó a la mesa en el puesto justo frente a Xanxus, luego se formó un ambiente algo tenso y pasaron unos segundos de silencio sepulcral donde todos estaban pendientes de su comida. Luego Belphegor carraspeo su garganta para hacer acto de presencia.

_-Aah! Casi lo olvidaba…Squalo-kun, él es Belphegor el príncipe, el primero, el único y el ultimo!-_decía con entusiasmo Luss.

-_Por suerte ¬¬…-_Lo siguiente que sintió Fran a sus palabras fueron unas cuchillas que atravesaron su gorro de rana que siempre llevaba puesto.

-_Un gusto_ – decía el príncipe _– supongo que de ahora en adelante seremos familia, como debo llamarte? Mamá? Ushishisi…_

Una vena apareció en la frente del espadachín y se puso rojo de furia y vergüenza, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que parecía que su sangre hervía.

-_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ESCUCHA MALDITO MOCOSO! NO ME MOLESTES O TE MATARE!_

Luego de estas palabras a todos les quedó en el oído un sonido peculiar, era un pitido muy molesto.

_-Ya, ya, relájate solo quería fastidiar un poco Ushishishi…_

-_Y dígame Squ-kun ¿cómo es que pudo sacar la espada? –_ Lussuria sabía bien bajo qué circunstancias el tiburón había podido hacerlo, como consejero era su deber estar informado de todo lo que pasaba y de cada detalle, no es que fuera chismoso –según él-, sin embargo quería saber qué le diría esta nueva persona que vive con ellos. Xanxus en ese momento le miró atentamente con ojos afilados, no era posible que alguien aflojara la espada que él mismo había puesto con mucha fuerza para que nadie fuera capaz de sacar.

_-Fue un accidente_…- Squalo no sabía bien que decir, si contaba toda la verdad seguramente le iría muy mal, él era una especie de forajido, un ladrón de primera que por culpa de unos soplones había sido descubierto y se había visto obligado a partir del pueblo en el que vivía.

-_Así que ¿un accidente?-_ Bel tomó una postura acusadora mientras recargaba su cabeza en una mano.- _Entonces dices que por accidente usaste todas tus fuerzas para arráncalo, que interesante Ushishishi._

Squalo se sentía acorralado, que debía decir, todas las miradas estaban sobre él, nadie tenía la gentileza de continuar con su cena y dejarlo pensar un poco en su respuesta, no, eso era demasiado pedir.

Fran sintió el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando, y para evitar que eso suba a otro nivel decide intervenir.

_-Sempai, usted sabe algo con respecto a las botellas de licor que se "perdieron" ayer?_

_-Uh?- _Bel giró el rostro para mirar a la rana que tan tranquilamente cenaba mientras un aura asesina se formaba alrededor del rey, Bel era culpable, y no pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, menos creyó que Fran le quisiera delatar frente al sádico jefe.

_-Tranquilos chicos! Nada se ha perdido, todo fue recuperado!-_ Luss trataba de calmar la situación antes que el jefe quiera asesinar a todos.

_-Squalo-sempai, ya conoció a la rata de Bel-sempai?- _decía Fran como si nada.

-_Me lo acaban de presentar…-_Dijo inocentemente Squalo sin saber que Fran se refería a su mascota, a Bel le salió una venita en la frente, ese comentario le llegó.

_-No…me refería a la otra criatura…-_ dijo apuntando debajo de la mesa, Squalo se agacho un poco y vio a un visón blanco que masticaba un pedazo de carne.

_-Sabe usted porque "Mink" el visón, es el mejor amigo de Bel-sempai?_

Squalo solo le miró dudoso.

-_Porque entre animales se entienden…-_Termino de hablar Fran para luego mirar a Bel, a quien no le gustó para nada el comentario.

_-Ahora sí que te lo has ganado estúpido Froggy Ushishishi…-_Sacó muchas de sus cuchillas y se las lanzo al de ojos verdes, y comenzaron una persecución por todo el comedor para luego seguirla por todo el castillo, una vez que salieron del lugar donde cenaban el ambiente estuvo mucho más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, también se sentía el lugar muy tenso, las miradas de odio y sed de sangre estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo, ni un momento, aunque Lussuria hiciera su mayor esfuerzo por hacerlos conversar, cesaba el ambiente.

Ya terminada la primera cena con el nuevo integrante de la familia, Squalo se retira a su habitación, lo mismo hace Xanxus.

-_No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así…-_Luss pensaba sentado solo en la mesa- _pero…que puedo hacer…necesito hablar con Fran_!- y se encaminó en su búsqueda. No le tomó demasiado llegar ya que la risa de Bel era audible a larga distancia y podía detectar donde se encontraban.

_-Fran! Ven, necesito hablar contigo! Es ur-gen-te_!- y viendo que el pequeño hacía caso omiso a su petición por estar ocupado "jugando" con el príncipe a esquivar cuchillas lo tomó de la camisa y se lo llevó dejando a un fastidiado rubio que planeaba su venganza.

En la biblioteca del castillo se sentaron a conversar Luss y Fran, la situación no era la mejor, tenía que hacer que de alguna manera se entiendan "los reyes".

_-Que podemos hacer Fran!_

_-Está claro que el jefe no va a ceder fácilmente…tal vez…solo debemos convencerlos, tu encárgate del jefe, yo voy por Squalo._

_-Entendido!_

Así cada uno con su propio plan de convencimiento se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Fran abrió la puerta muy despareció, hasta que pudo visualizar el peli-plata sentado en la ventana mirando el cielo estrellado, por unos segundos sintió algo de pena por el hombre, era como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro, estaba claro que lo que más quería era irse, pero las leyes lo prohibían.<p>

_-Squalo-sempai…_

Recién a estas palabras el peli-plata advierte la presencia del menor, se gira para mirarlo a los ojos.

-_Qué demonios quieres…_

-Quiere marcharse no es así?

Squalo solo abrió un poco los ojos, observó detenidamente al chico que aún estaba parado en la puerta, jamás le había visto cambiar la expresión de su rostro, eso era extraño…muy extraño.

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo..._

_- pero sé cómo puedes librarte de esto…_

Squalo ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas de poder irse, pero la última oración pronunciada por el menor las había logrado revivir.

_-Que quieres decir? Escúpelo de una maldita vez!_

_-Si quiere que esto acabe…debe demostrar que la relación no va a funcionar de ninguna manera._

_-como hago eso_…- Squalo sentía que era la única manera y haría lo que sea por recuperar su preciada libertad, lo que fuera necesario.

-_Debes seducirlo..._

_-QUEEE!_

_-Cuando él le rechace puede abogar que hizo todo lo posible por que funcionara, demostrándolo puede decir que no hay forma que el matrimonio funcione._

Squalo gruñe un poco y cierra los ojos para pensar por algunos segundos. No totalmente convencido acepta a regañadientes.

Fran por su parte se retira y se dirige a su habitación cuando a mitad de camino recuerda que tiene que ir a ver a Belphegor, si no se presenta este seguro que lo apuñalará, sin embargo un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo y tiene un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Luss por su lado se dirigió al salón principal donde se encontraba como siempre el rey sentado en su trono con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y su "Ligre" junto a él recostado a sus pies.<p>

-_Boss! Sabía que lo encontraría por aquí!_

_-…-_ El peli-negro no parecía querer cooperar con la conversación.

_-Boss, no sabes lo maravilloso que es Squalo-kun! Porque no va a hablar con él? Así pueden conocerse mejor._

Luss trataba con la mejor de sus sonrisas persuadir al rey.

_-Se ven tan bien juntos! Porque no simplemente se casan_?...-silencio, un puro silencio se apoderó del lugar, el rey solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar las palabras de su esclavo, porque para él nadie tenía un grado superior excepto él, todo el mundo eran sus sirvientes -_entiendo que deban conocerse bien primero pero eso no va a pasar si no comparte sus gustos con ese joven…_

Después de estas últimas palabras y al sentirse ignorado decide cambiar de estrategia, pero mejor lo deja para otro día, así que se retira. Mientras en el salón principal Xanxus considera lo último que dijo Luss antes de marcharse.

_-Quizás no sea tan mala idea…-_Decía por lo bajo mientras miraba su copa_- Hacerlo tomar, que se emborrache…y mandarlo lo más lejos posible…-_Ante lo último una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en sus labios, pero luego se reprochó el plan tan simple que se le ocurrió, sin embargo no era tan mala idea.

* * *

><p>Al llegar toca la puerta primero, rogando que el rubio ya este dormido y poder marcharse, pero como la desgracia lo perseguía desde que conoció al príncipe oyó la voz de este diciéndole que pase. Fran entra a la habitación de Bel con bastante timidez.<p>

Lo que ve a continuación lo deja sin palabras, estaba el rubio recostado en la cama, sin camisa y con una sonrisa demasiado sexy. Fran no sabe si salir corriendo, para evitarse lo que estaba seguro venía a continuación, o quedarse a ver qué pasaba.

_-Ven ranita, cierra la puerta…-_ Fran en ningún momento demuestra el nerviosismo que la situación le causaba, con su incansable expresión monótona de siempre obedece.

En cuanto se acerca, Bel se da la vuelta.

_-Quiero un masaje._

_-Bel-sempai…soy hechicero, no masajista.- _Bel sacó de improviso sus cuchillas amenazadoramente y Fran con una gotita en su cabeza no dudo en hacerle caso.

Comenzó con un masaje muy suave, prácticamente solo le acariciaba la piel, sintiendo lo suave y cálida que era su espalda, eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y un pequeño rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Bel parecía solo disfrutarlo. Por un momento Fran pensó que Bel le había llamado para fastidiarle de esa manera y se sintió más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció al sentir un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

Bel le tomó el brazo con fuerza y lo halo a la cama quedando Fran sobre él. El peli-verde trató de apartarse afirmándose con ambos brazos sobre el pecho desnudo del príncipe, pero este no soltó el agarre.

La respiración del menor aumentaba en ritmo sintiendo el cuerpo del mayor debajo de él, además la tensión que había en ese momento no lo dejaba decir ni una palabra. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba trató de persuadir al rubio.

-_Bel-sempai…déjeme ir…_ - el rubio ni se inmutó por aquellas palabras, y en respuesta con fuerza tiro a Fran a un lado y se subió encima de este atrapándole ambos brazos con sus manos sobre la cabeza del peli-verde.

Tener ahí a Fran, a su completa merced, sabiendo cuan fácilmente podía dominarlo por su fuerza le hacía excitarse cada vez más.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al del prisionero y cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios Fran le corre la cara, Bel en vez de sentirse ofendido sonríe con algo de malicia y humedece sus labios con su lengua, baja al cuello del menor y le da algunos mordiscos suaves que logran sacarle unos gemidos al peli-verde.

Para Belphegor estaba claro, Fran luchaba consigo mismo, se estaba haciendo el difícil simplemente para no aceptar que lo que más quería era ceder ante él.

Fran completamente rígido no se movía, solo su pecho evidenciaba una agitada respiración, Bel le soltó una mano, el menor no se movió para nada, solo miró al príncipe esperando el siguiente movimiento.

El rubio bajó lentamente su mano por el pecho del peli-verde haciendo un poco de presión, hasta llegar al final de su camisa y rápidamente la metió debajo de esta para acariciar su abdomen, El rubor de Fran se marcó mucho más, y Bel al verlo así se impacientó, pensó en ver sus cambios de expresión lentamente, pero ya no podía aguantar mucho.

Así que con algo de agresividad le quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-_Be-Bel-sempai…-_Prácticamente le susurró.

_-Shhh…-_ le dijo el mayor para después besarlo apasionadamente mientras con una mano recorría todo su torso y con la otra le acariciaba las piernas por encima del pantalón.

El peli-verde dejó de resistirse y correspondió el beso, tímidamente puso sus manos en la espalda del príncipe y lo atrajo más a sí.

De un momento a otro el rubio metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del menor mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, este lanzó un gemido y un suspiro, cuando comenzaba a manosear su miembro Fran lo detiene, el príncipe le mira interrogante y ve en los ojos del peli-verde temor, era como si le suplicara que aún no hiciera eso, en ese momento Bel supo que aún era muy pronto para el que tenía debajo, supuso que esperaría un poco más pero su paciencia se agotaría más temprano que tarde.

Entonces continuaron con lo suyo, entre besos apasionados, mordidas, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, tratando de contenerse un poco.

Bel sabía que esa noche no podría hacer lo que quería, someterlo sería fabuloso, pero temía que el otro luego le repudiara y se marchara para no volver.

Entre las caricias y besos Bel hacía algo de fricción entre sus cuerpos para hacer al otro entrar en una mayor confianza y que finalmente cediera, pero Fran no lo hizo.

Finalmente se quedaron dormidos, bel abrazando a Fran en forma protectora, compartían el calor de sus cuerpos.

Llegada la mañana el príncipe despierta al sentir la luz del sol contra su rostro, lo primero que hace es sentarse en la cama, mira a su lado y nota que está completamente solo, ni señal del hechicero.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza –que humilde XD- todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve XD jajaja.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado (^.^) pronto subiré el próximo cap, ya está en proceso. También quería decirles que me demore porque me bloquee en la primera escena, la de la cena, realmente (x.x) no sabía cómo escribirlo y cuando lo hacía no me agradaba el resultado, este me gustó más. **

**ATENCION! Para a los que les gusta el 1827 o 8059 los invito a leer mi fic "Paparazzi" que es parte de un desafío así que su apoyo lo agradecería un montón! Porfa dejen review, en el desafío es importante! Y también para mi es MUY IMPORTANTE LO QUE PIENSAN si no les gusta solo díganlo y tratare de arreglarlo de alguna manera, se agradecen las críticas! Para poder mejorar ^.^.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! Que tengan un lindo día! Chaitoooo.**


	4. Quien llega y quien se va

**Holaa a mis amadísimos lectores! Esta vez no pondré "En el capítulo anterior…" XD porque es primera vez que el cap no termina con un dialogo consistente. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Cola-kao para que tenga mucha suerte en la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria), para que veas que los milagros si existen! Pude publicar antes del inicio de los exámenes! XD… ANIMO! XD yo el año pasado tuve mucha suerte y saque un buen puntaje, me alcanza para un montón de carreras y es suficiente –incluso me sobran puntos XD (Humildad, mi mejor virtud jaja)- para la que quiero (Tecnología Médica) y para aumentar la suerte soy parte de la primera generación que puede guardar su puntaje XD así que postulare este año con el puntaje del año pasado. Sin más que decir…**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD**

* * *

><p>Squalo se había levantado temprano, un poco después del alba. Se vistió con las ropas que le habían entregado unas sirvientas y bajó a recorrer el castillo, cosa que no había podido hacer antes con calma.<p>

Mientras recorría un pasillo largo que estaba junto al jardín miró por una de las tantas ventanas que había y su mirada se concentró inmediatamente en algo muy peculiar.

Se detuvo un momento y observó fijamente a la persona que estaba parada en medio del jardín haciendo…nada.

**-**_Ese bastardo…¿porque acepté hacer algo tan vergonzoso?...-_Dijo por lo bajo mientras ponía toda su atención en los movimientos del rey.

Xanxus se encontraba en el jardín como todas las mañanas, era una rutina diaria, levantarse antes del amanecer y apreciar la naturaleza hasta aburrirse, para luego darse ánimos de hacer lo que tenga que hacer, eso lo hacía desde la muerte de su padre.

Estaba tan metido entre sus pensamientos que no advirtió la presencia cercana de Squalo hasta que este ya estaba a unos pasos de él. Le miró sin rencor u odio, fue más bien de forma indiferente, como si no le importara que estuviese allí.

Squalo era la única persona que se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos de manera desafiante, y ese día no iba a ser excepción. Sin embargo su actitud no concordaba con lo que tenía que hacer, ni con lo que debía decir, en realidad ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo comenzar ni lo que debía hacer, jamás había coqueteado con nadie, nunca había tenido la necesidad de intentar acercarse de esa forma a alguien, siempre era la otra persona la que se acercaba.

-_Yo…emm…esto…-_se rascó un poco la cabeza avergonzado, esa era una situación completamente nueva para él, no era como si se estuviese declarando ni nada pero unos malditos nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y mente.

Xanxus le observó con suspicacia, afilando la mirada, si se hubiese quedado callado tal vez, y solo tal vez hubiera considerado no ser descortés o no dispararle en la cabeza. Si el peli-plata quería decirle algo al rey debía ser directo, si vacilaba despertaba en este deseos de sangre y muerte, para que regrese el silencio y la tranquilidad al ambiente.

Xanxus trató de calmar esa parte sádica de su personalidad, abrió la boca para decirle algo al peli-plata pero una voz no muy lejana llamó su atención.

_-Boss!...Xanxus-sama dónde está?..._

Squalo se gira y ve como un hombre moreno con bigote y cabello extraño aparece y se acerca rápidamente a ellos. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca mira con recelo al peli-plata quien le devolvió la misma actitud con fastidio.

_-Xanxus-sama! Unos enemigos se acercan! Un ejército demasiado grande!_

_-…-_ El rey solo mira fijamente a la segunda persona que ha osado interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad matutina.

_-Han destruido por completo el reino vecino! Y ahora vienen hacia acá!...esperamos sus órdenes… _

_-Pues, hazles frente…_

_-amm…-_Levi se veía demasiado nervioso_- Xanxus-sama…nos superan en número…casi el triple…tal vez más…_

_-Encárgate basura…- _Xanxus cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Levi tragó saliva, Xanxus los estaba enviando a una misión suicida y parecía realmente no importarle, pero como el más fiel de sus súbditos haría lo que fuera necesario para triunfar.

-_Esa es una pésima idea! Eres un JEFE IDIOTA!_ – Squalo ya había olvidado su plan original, lo de seducir quedó en el completo olvido.

_-…- _Xanxus abrió los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada, ¿porque ese preciso día había olvidado sus armas en su alcoba? Ya no podía simplemente volarle la cabeza a esa escoria que se atrevía a insultarle, ganas no le faltaban.

-_La única forma de ganar en una situación así es preparar una emboscada.-_ Esta vez se dirigía al hombre de bigote y cabello extraño. Este le miró con desconfianza para luego esperar alguna reacción de su querido Boss.

-_Si sabes tanto de esas cosas, porque no te haces cargo de esto escoria...-_ Aunque con las palabras usadas parecía una sugerencia, por el tono de voz era una orden, Squalo odiaba que alguien quisiera mandarle, no permitía que nadie le obligara a hacer cosas que no quería, pero el peli-plata estaba seguro que el rey y sus subordinados eran unos retrasados mentales y no podrían con esos enemigos que seguramente ya estaban demasiado cerca.

_-VOOOOIIII! PUES LO HARE! Y SABES QUE? NO VOY A PERDER!_

Y muy molesto empujó al "lame botas real" mientras decía por lo bajo – _Ya verá ese inmundo animal, como se atreve…-_ Squalo junto con Levi fueron a hablar con el ejercito que el reino de Varia disponía para enseñarles rápidamente el plan y ponerse en marcha lo antes posible.

Mientras que en el castillo Xanxus los observaba marcharse con un vaso de whisky en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios porque ya no debía preocuparse por deshacerse de esa molestia.

-_Seguramente lo asesinaran de inmediato…-_ dijo para luego beber un poco y marcharse en busca de sus preciadas armas.

* * *

><p>Bel se levantó algo confundido, se ducho y vistió apropiadamente para luego bajar a desayunar, estaba molesto por no haberse dado cuenta cuando el otro se había marchado, pero ya tendría tiempo de conversar con esa rana.<p>

Bajó lentamente las escaleras mientras pensaba si lo de anoche fue una ilusión del joven hechicero o un simple sueño, pero esas dudas se disiparon al entrar al comedor y notar un sonrojo repentino y bien marcado en el rostro de Fran al encontrarse sus miradas. Bel le sonrió con malicia.

_-Ushishishi, buenos di…_

-_Gracias por la comida_.- Le interrumpió el peli-verde para levantarse rápidamente e irse del lugar.

_-Uh? Y a este que le pasa bel-kun? – _dijo Lussuria mientras miraba por donde se había ido Fran con prisa.

Al príncipe no le hizo gracia ser interrumpido, mucho menos el sentirse evitado, pero prefirió no darle una mayor importancia y se sentó a desayunar.

El resto del día fue igual, ni sombra de esa ranita, estuvo evitando al rubio todo el día y eso le fastidio enormemente al príncipe, no apareció en el almuerzo, la tarde se la pasó encerrado en la "habitación de pociones", bel ya había perdido la paciencia casi por completo, estaba demasiado aburrido cuando no tenía al peli-verde cerca para fastidiarle, pero tampoco le iba a rogar que le hablara, sin embargo al no aparecer en la cena y el príncipe al haberse enterado que Fran había pedido que le llevaran todas las comidas a su habitación había sido el colmo de todos los colmos, definitivamente iba a ir a averiguar que le pasaba a ese chico.

Después de la cena que extrañamente fue demasiado, pero demasiado tranquilo, ya que solo compartieron la mesa Xanxus, Lussuria Y Belphegor, el príncipe se fue a su alcoba a esperar que se hiciera un poco más tarde para ir a la habitación de cierta ranita y exigir explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi media noche y Fran se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de los grandes libros de hechizos que su maestro le había obsequiado, cuando siente que alguien toca la puerta sigilosamente.<p>

-_Quién es?..._

_-Abre maldita rana- _demandó el príncipe con voz baja.

Fran tragó saliva, la razón por la que se había encerrado ahí era porque no podía ver a la cara a su sempai, no después de lo de anoche.

-_Abre demonios!- _Bel ya no tenía nada de paciencia y le hablo un poco más alto, trataba de que abriera por las buenas pero si no le funcionaba iba a ser por las malas, eso y varias otras cosas más iban a ser a la fuerza si esa rana se resistía mucho.

Fran no sabía qué hacer, incluso consideró usar una ilusión para desaparecer, pero sabía bien que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar al rubio. Así que con mucho pesar se dirigió despacio hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y se apartó dándole la espalda a Bel, no podía verle la cara.

_-Oye Froggy tengo que pedirte algo…_

Fran se paró junto a la ventana y miró el firmamento, estaba tan nervioso por estar ahí, en medio de la noche, en su habitación, con el príncipe, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo atormentaban pasando por su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía controlar sus reacciones y eso le incomodaba, necesitaba recobrar la calma, volver a tener ese rostro y semblante indiferentes ante todo, pero con lo ocurrido no hacía más que ruborizarse.

_-Fran…- _El peli-verde estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que parecía ignorar al rubio.- _Fran…dame un beso…_

Fran abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso aún más rojo, se volteó y miró a Belphegor que estaba totalmente serio parado a un par de metros de él.

_-Como dice sempai?..._

_-Que perdí cien pesos…no los has visto? Ayúdame a buscarlos… _

_-Amm…ah?- _Definitivamente estaba pensando demasiado en lo ocurrido, estaba claro que el príncipe no iba a decirle nada de "eso".

_-Cuando digo "ayúdame a buscarlos" me refiero a que tú lo hagas y yo te espero aquí Ushishishi.-_ dijo Bel para luego tirarse sobre la cama de su ranita y quedarse recortado allí.

A Fran le apareció una gotita en su cabeza, iba a refutar lo dicho por el rubio cuando siente que algo le golpea en la cabeza.

-Ouch.- decía con su semblante indiferente recuperado, para luego girarse y ver que en el piso había una piedrecita, la recogió y se acercó más a la ventana para saber de dónde había salido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven de tez pálida, cabello rubio y liso, sobre un caballo blanco y con ropas muy finas, que le miraba desde abajo. Era casi idéntico a Belphegor.

-_Buenas noches, está Belphegor? Soy su hermano Jill-sama.-_ Fran reacciona y se voltea para hablarle a Bel.

_-Bel-sempai su hermano lo busca..._

_-No estoy.-_sentenció con fastidio Bel para voltearse en la cama hacia la pared y darle la espalda a Fran.

_-Si está-_ y el rubio se gira con agilidad para lanzarle cuchillas a su cabeza.

_-Dile que necesito hablar con él…_

_-sempai, el necesita hablar contigo._

_-Dile que se valla al infierno de donde vino!.-_ Ya estaba muy molesto el príncipe, sentado en la cama de Fran.

-_Bajará enseguida…-_ dijo Fran al otro rubio y otras cuchillas se clavaron en su espalda.

_-Estúpida rana…- _Gruñó el príncipe para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.-_Que querrá ese idiota?...-_dijo con un semblante molesto, que luego repentinamente cambió a uno con feliz malevolencia_- Ushishishi esta es la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo…- y bajó rápidamente para hablar con su hermano antes que los guardias o alguien lo vea._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>(-.-') Me disculpo por la hora en que actualizo y la parte en la que lo corté, ¿Qué querrá Jill? ¿esto afectara a Fran de alguna forma? ¿Squalo regresará? XD lo último creo que es obvio, sino el fic no tendría gracia, pero se vienen cosas inesperadas y nuevas, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!. <strong>

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza XD, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve XD jajaja.**

**En este cap quisiera agradecer los hermosos reviews que he recibido, ¬¬ bueno que el fic ha recibido, de parte de Marievolo Kruriat, Cola-kao, Kuromi-xan, Piffle Princess y espero su opinión de este cuarto capi, y el de todos también! El siguiente lo dedicaré a quien me deje el mejor chiste XD.**

**En mis fic's TODOS pueden dejar review, no es necesario estar registrado, así que unas palabras de aliento las agradecería y también su preciada opinión, que tengan un lindo día, y mucha suerte a "los y las" que tengan que rendir PSU esta semana. Chaitooo.**


End file.
